Reunions of a Sort
by Explicitly Awesome
Summary: In a search for her father, Jenny finds her way to Torchwood, but can they help her find him? Rated T for my paranoia. R and R please  .
1. Arriving at Torchwood

**Author's Note: Just pretend all of the Torchwood Team is alive in Journey's End, Owen, Ianto, Tosh, and Gwen alike.  


* * *

**

She looked to be in her mid 20's as she strode into the information center in Cardiff, Wales. Long blonde hair held up into a loose, yet firm, ponytail. Despite her determined walk, her small face held a warm smile.

"Sorry, we're closed." The Welshman behind the desk hardly looked up as he said it. That didn't defer the young woman. She just leaned forward onto the desk and smiled.

"I was told I could find someone here." Her stare was mischievous behind think eyelashes. The man shifted slightly, "And who are you looking for?"

"A Captain Jack Harkness, he works for Torchwood." At the sound of his bosses name, he straightened up slightly, "May I see some identification?"

The girl sighed, "What's with this place and ID's, I don't have one." The man raised and eyebrow, "May I ask your name then?"

"Jenny."

"Alright," He picked up he phone, "Just a moment." Jenny glanced around the small room they where in, to her, it didn't look much like an alien detection headquarters.

* * *

Captain Jack Harkness touched his ear piece, "I don't think I know a Jenny." He paused for a moment, "Wait. Is she blue? No? Then no, I don't know a Jenny."

He stood for a second, listening to the other end, "Ianto, did you ask her what she wanted to see me about?"

There was a pause on the other end, Jack could hear the faint voice of a girl, followed by Ianto returning to the phone, "She says she needs to see you about a doctor, she says you have information."

Pausing with his hand over his coffee, he swallowed, "Let her in, Ianto."

Throwing down his paperwork he dashed over into the main area of the hub.

"What's wrong, Jack?" The concerned voice of his coworkers was lost on him as he stood waiting for the doors to finish opening.

The girl, Jenny he presumed, walked up to him and extended her hand for him to shake, "Captain Jack, I presume?"

A flirtatious smile spread over his features and he bowed his head to kiss the back of her hand, "Hello, Jenny I presume."

A faint blush crossed her cheeks and she smiled up at him, "Nice place you got here, hidden entrance, I like it."

"Yeah, well it's home." He laughed, and pointed to each of the people now flocking to see the arrival, "Gwen Cooper, humanity consultant, Toshiko Sato, tech expert and researcher. Owen, sorry _Doctor _Owen Harper, our medic-slash-pathologist, and this is Ianto Jones," He motioned the man who had talked to Jenny, "Coffee maker, archivist, and looks good in a suit while he does it."

The last one rose a blush from Ianto, who scuttled off to get coffee. The Captain led her to his office, after closing the door he leaned against his desk, his blue eyes fixated on her, "Now that I'm done blabbing on, who are you."

She straightened, "I'm Jenny. Just, Jenny."

He nodded and smiled, "How did a beautiful thing like you get caught up in aliens?" She blushed again and opened her mouth, but she was interrupted by a knock, followed by Ianto carrying a tray of coffee, "Thought you might want a cup," He handed off the cups and started walking back.

He was halfway back to the door when she seemed to regain her voice, "I am one, an alien I mean."

Both Jack and Ianto paused, Ianto turned around, "You're an alien?"

She nodded, "That's why I need to find the Doctor."

Jack was next to speak, "We could always help you find your way to your home planet." Her eyes met his, her light blue eyes sparkled in thought, "I don't have one, it's complicated, I need to find him, he can help me."

Ianto laid a hand her shoulder, "Can we help you?" She shook her head and laughed, "I doubt it, everywhere I look I've just missed him, I think he would like to know If I was alive, you see, he's my father."

Jack spit his coffee all over his desk, with a strangled "What?", and against Ianto's normal behavior, he started to laugh, "You where flirting with his daughter."

Jenny sat forward excitedly, "So you know him, can you contact him?" Jack bit his lip and straightened into a more professional position, "Personally, no, I can't."

Jenny bowed her head in disappointment but Jack continued, "But I know someone who can."

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? I've always liked the idea of Jenny finding her way to Torchwood in an attempt to locate The Doctor. And despite most hatred, I kinda like Martha...not my *favorite* but I think she's o.k. Not worth all the hate. So suck it up she and Mickey are coming into play.**


	2. Car Rides Can be Awful

**Beforehand Note: I. Am. So sorry this took so long : ( I don't know what came over me, but I've been working on an original story and it kinda took control, please forgive.**

Jenny sat in the back of the large SUV, Captain Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones occupied the front two seats.

They hadn't told her who they where going to meet, just that she was one a close friend of the Doctors, and had his phone number.

"So Jenny," Jack called back to her, "Since you're his daughter, you must have Time Lord-y abilities."

The question struck her, "I never really had anything to compare my 'abilities' to, he though I was dead, so he left."

"Sounds like him." Jenny pretended to miss the tinge of bitterness in the immortals voice. Along with the bitterness she felt a fresh wave of the nausea she had been constantly battling since she first walked into the Torchwood institute.

"If you're wondering, yes, I can feel you." Jenny looked down, she felt ashamed that she felt that repulsed by even being around the fixed point in time.

Ianto cleared his throat, "What do you feel."

Jenny looked up, "I feel like I should run, like he's wrong, wrong, but right at the same time. Right as in he'll never change what happens to him, and he'll never be changed. A fixed point in time."

Jack nodded, "He sai-". But he was cut off by the quick buzzing of his ear com. He quickly pressed a button on the side and greeted the person calling him.

"Miss Jones, or should I say Mrs. Smith now?" There was the faint noise of a person on the other end, and Jack just responded with a few 'uh-huhs' and yeahs.

He ended with a small laugh, "Well you might want to prepare he for who we're bringing over." And he turned to Ianto, "A Sarah Jane Smith is with her now, discussing alien business, scheduled meeting by UNIT."

Jenny's eyes moved to the scenery passing by the window, her mind raced, millions of thoughts flying through about the planet Earth. Despite all the issues since she arrived, she found that the humans where her favorite in the creatures and races she had met.

Only did she snap out of her thoughts once they slowed to a stop in a drive way.

The house in front of the paved driveway was a small, two floor home. Three rooms, maybe, judging by the amount of windows. She silently slid out of the backseat and followed the two men to the front door, where they proceeded to ring the bell.

Something tugged in the back of Jenny's mind as the door opened to reveal a very familiar face. Eyebrows raised and jaw dropped, Jenny threw herself towards the woman in the doorway, yelling out, "Martha!" and wrapping her arms around the darker skinned woman.

Hesitantly returning the embrace and staying that way for a moment before letting go and examining the girl, Martha managed out, "How...you...you died in his arms, I saw."

"I'm alive, Martha, and I want him to know, I need him to know."

**End Note: *gasp* Sarah Jane and Martha, how will they react! Say tuned and find out...**


	3. Danger and Disaster

_**I'm just gonna leave this here...**_

Step by step, inch by inch she made her way into the pleasantly small living room. Whitewashed walls where adorned with photographs of a young couple, Martha and what the wedding picture would suggest - her husband. The living version of the man in the image sat reclined on the couch, avidly discussing Slitheen with an older brunette woman.

"They look like they fell out of a B rated horror movie, in my opinion." He laughed, she followed suit, turning around to greet Jack and Ianto.

"Well, Captain Harkness and Mr. Jones, care to introduce your new company," Martha raised an eyebrow with the question, despite her attempts, she had failed to keep the elated smile off of her features.

The good Captain flashed his smile, firstly he bowed to the other woman, "Good afternoon, Miss Sarah Jane Smith, looking stunning as usual I see," He rose from his bow, "And the same goes to you, Mickey Mouse."

He tugged Jenny forward by her arm, "If I may introduce, Jenny, The Doctors daughter."

Mickey raised an eyebrow, and Sarah Jane gasped, "His daughter, but he's, she's..."

"Not possible," Jenny offered, "I'm not his daughter, per say, I'm a genetic anomaly, a bit of a clone - but not quite, a bit like..."

She trailed off, glancing backwards to the door, confusion etched onto her features, "Somethings here, something...off."

She was interrupted once more by a quick knock on the door, slowly, her hand drifted to her waistband, it hovered above a now empty holster - her sonic gun now in the hands of someone else entirely. Jack had it aimed at the door as he made his way to it, Jenny glanced around the room - both Martha and Mickey had drawn weapons, keeping them evenly trained on the pale wooden door. She tensed as it was pulled open - revealing a 17 year old, confused, boy.

"I just came here to see Sarah Jane, Its a bit important, you can put the guns down."

Sarah brushed past Jenny, wrapping her arms around the brown-haired boy - but something still gnawed at her instincts. She felt the same she did around Jack, but nearly ten fold. He was a fixed point, nearly inhuman. Sarah Jane looked back, "Don't worry, Jenny, it's just Luke. He must aggravate your sensitivity to fixed points."

Jenny merely shook her head, "I'm sorry, I just felt something strange, nice to meet you, I'm Jenny."

Luke nodded with a smile, "It's no problem, I probably would have done the same thing, but still this involves nearly all of you, Mr Smith got a phone call."

There was a brief pause, Luke glaced at each person, "He got an emergancy call from the TARDIS. The Doctor, he needs us."

* * *

**Tada, you have it :) You know the drill, nothing nice/constructive to say, blah blah blah no ownership blah. Longtime no see /hug /kiss /love**


End file.
